L'éveil du Serpent (OS)
by RaineAisling
Summary: Dumbledore décide de changer le mode de distribution des cadeaux et contraint Severus à endosser le costume du Père Noël. Bien qu'il prenne la nouvelle d'un mauvais oeil, il trouvera finalement un terrain d'amusement. [REPONSE AU DEFI DE NOËL DE NATHEA] [HG-SS]


Hello !

Voici ma petite contribution au défi de Noël lancée par Nathéa via le groupe Facebook HGxSS. Je remercie grandement ma **Petite Patatours** , toujours là pour me relire, me donner des idées (surtout pour les titres) et corriger mes fautes, et bien sûr Nathéa pour ce défi auquel j'ai participé avec grand plaisir.

 **Sujet :** Severus se voit contraint d'endosser le costume du Père Noël (Poudlard ou non). S'il n'en est pas très heureux, Hermione risque de lui montrer que ça peut être amusant.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rien est à moi hormis le contenu de l'histoire qui se passe après la fin de la guerre. Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape sont toujours en vie.

/!\ Léger lemon en fin d'histoire.

Bonnes Fêtes à tous !

Au cœur de Pré-Au-Lard, petit village écossais où avait toujours résidé une communauté exclusivement sorcière, l'hiver avait revêtu son manteau, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrant les environs d'un blanc immaculé. Bien que la majorité de la population préféra se réfugier dans la chaleur confortable du premier foyer, à quelques encablures de là, dans le grand parc du Collège Poudlard, un homme bravait le froid mordant, se frayant un chemin aussi rapidement que cela lui était permis, jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où il disparu, slalomant entre les arbres. Quiconque aurait aperçu sa silhouette de l'une des fenêtres du château aurait pu le reconnaître, et ce, malgré le jour à peine levé, sa haute stature atypique et sa lourde cape sombre ne pouvant berner personne. Son large nez emmitouflé dans une écharpe du même coloris, il avançait à travers bois, fulminant envers la personne qui l'avait obligé à sortir de ses cachots par ce temps, alors que ses cheveux de jais retombaient sur son visage au rythme de ses pas. Arrivée à destination, il observa la petite clairière peu éclairée où se trouvaient huit sombrals attelés à un grand traîneau.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ » se demanda le sorcier tout en s'approchant des créatures qui ressemblaient ni plus ni moins à des chevaux ailés dépourvus de chair. Il caressa le flanc de l'une d'entre elles, et, faisant un pas de plus, distingua une masse à l'intérieur du traîneau. « _Par Merlin,_ _quel billywig a encore piqué ce vieux fou ?_ »

\- **Ah ! Severus** , s'exclama la voix enjouée du vieux fou en question derrière un Severus qui aurait aimé lui faire ravaler sa bonne humeur aussi sec. **Te voilà mon garçon !**

« _Quand on parle du loup..._ » pensa-t-il appréhendant la suite.

\- **Visiblement** , répondit-t-il d'un ton détaché en se retournant vers le directeur.

\- **Je suppose que tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?**

\- **Certes** , dit Severus sur la défensive et peu enclin à parler de cette fameuse date. **Et je ne vois en rien en quoi cela me concerne.**

\- **Oh, trois fois rien mon garçon** , assura le vieil homme, un pétillement dans l'oeil. **Vraiment trois fois rien...**

Severus émit un ricanement grinçant. Cette expression, il la connaissait par cœur et elle ne présageait rien qui vaille, Dumbledore ne faisant jamais appel à lui sans une idée farfelue derrière la tête.

\- **Comme tu le sais** , reprit le directeur, **Noël me tient à cœur...**

« _A tel point que même mes pauvres cachots ont eu droit à une décoration de premier choix !_ » soupira le sorcier songeant aux guirlandes disséminées dans tout le château et dont le couloir des cachots était ampli pour son plus grand déplaisir.

- **... J'ai toujours fait en sorte que chaque élève restant au château puisse passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année...**

« Et _le voilà repartit à tourner autour du pot ! Ce vieux fou n'est pas croyable !_ » Son air impassible scotché au visage, Severus croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en signe d'attente et renifla, mécontent de se retrouver dans le froid qui lui engourdissait les pieds plutôt que dans la chaleur du bureau directorial. « Bon sang mais c _e n'est pas comme si je me fichais éperdument que ces têtes sans cervelles apprécient ou non cette journée... Si seulement il pouvait être concis au moins une fois dans sa vie, ça nous éviterait de rester planter ici à nous geler._ »

\- **Abrégez Albus, je vous pries** , coupa-t-il le directeur dans son interminable monologue. **Je n'ai pas toute la journée à vous accorder.**

Habitué au caractère taciturne de son interlocuteur, le vieil homme ne se formalisa pas, esquissa même un sourire amusé et caressa sa longue barbe argentée qui contrastait avec le rouge flamboyant de ses robes.

\- **Et bien** , amorça Dumbledore, n'ayant pas la moindre volonté d'être bref.

« _S'il n'en vient pas rapidement à bout je jure de lui faire avaler sa barbe._ »

- **Habituellement** , poursuivit le directeur, **je demande aux elfes à ce que les cadeaux de chacun soient disposés dans leurs salles communes respectives, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de procédé autrement.**

Le directeur se tourna légèrement vers les sombrals et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole lorsque Severus l'interrompit par peur de trop bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- **N'y songez même pas !** Rétorqua-t-il, serrant les dents.

\- **Allons, allons, mon garçon, je ne te demandes pas la lune, simplement d'endosser le rôle du Père Noël le temps de la remise des cadeaux.**

« _Ba voyons ! J'aurais préféré la lune plutôt que devoir m'infliger ça_ », ragea Severus intérieurement. « _Oh, et tant qu'e nous y sommes, je m'affuble en Cupidon pour la Saint Valentin ?_ »

Aussitôt, Severus eut en tête la vision de ces angelots représentés sur des tableaux et s'imagina avec des ailes dans le dos et uniquement vêtu d'un drap recouvrant le strict minimum.

« _Définitivement non !_ » grimaça-t-il. « _Quoi que transpercer quelques élèves avec des flèches pourrait être divertissant !_ » À cette idée, un rictus traversa ses lèvres.

\- **Je regrette Albus, mais je refuse de me grimer en cet abject personnage qui n'est que sornettes** , dit-il alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit, son rictus s'étirant fièrement. **En revanche, puisque vous semblez tant y tenir, vous pourriez vous enquérir vous-même de la tâche. Après tout, il suffit de vous regarder pour remarquer que votre physique s'approche au plus près du dit... personnage.**

Les yeux bleus pétillants de malice, Albus sourit dans sa barbe et sortit une baguette à la réglisse de l'une de ses poches comme s'il n'avait que faire des explications de l'enseignant.

« _Par Merlin, fait-il exprès de m'ignorer ?_ »

\- **De plus** , s'évertua à conclure le directeur de la maison Serpentard. **Il me semble que la majorité des élèves vous apprécie, contrairement à moi.**

\- **Allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas une excuse** , dit Dumbledore plus qu'amusé de voir son collègue essayer de se délester avec verve de la tâche dont il l'incombait. **Et puis, je me fais trop vieux pour ça. Tu étais donc le seul vers qui je puisse me tourner.**

« _Evidemment !_ » pensa le professeur, resserrant instinctivement ses bras plus fermement contre son torse. « _Dès qu'il s'agit de tourner quelqu'un au ridicule on pense toujours à ce pauvre Severus Snape ! Qu'ais-je donc fait au monde sorcier pour mériter ça ?_ »

\- **Tu n'as qu'à prendre en considération tout cela pour te montrer sous un nouveau jour** , ajouta le vieux fou.

Exaspéré, Severus voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- **De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix Severus. Tu verras que ça peut être... amusant.**

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse encore ça après tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui._ » bouillonna Severus intérieurement. « _Amusant ? Comme si j'avais une tête à vouloir... m'amuser... Je vais finir par le tuer_ »

\- **Oh !** fit le directeur en détaillant le sorcier comme s'il avait omis quelque chose. **Suis-je bête, tu ne feras aucun effet sans cela.**

D'un léger tournoiement de baguette en direction du maître des potions, les vêtements aussi sombres que l'homme disparurent et se transformèrent aussitôt en un parfait costume de Père Noël, ventre inclus. Le vieil homme sourit, et, pas totalement satisfait de son œuvre, fit un second mouvement pour faire apparaître un bonnet rouge et blanc sur la tête du professeur dont les cheveux virèrent instantanément au blanc tandis qu'une barbe de la même couleur naissait sur son visage.

\- **Voilà qui est bien mieux** , dit Dumbledore, un sourire illuminant son visage. **Filius et Hermione ne devraient plus tarder à te rejoindre pour distribuer les cadeaux car...**

Le visage de Severus devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà si possible. « _Comme si me retrouver coincer dans ce costume ridicule ne suffisait pas, il faut en plus qu'il parvienne à me coltiner Granger. Par Merlin qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ?_ »

- **… il serait dommage que le Père Noël n'accueille pas les élèves en bonne et due forme, n'est-ce pas ?**

À ces mots, Dumbledore décerna un clin d'oeil à Severus et s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre de la Forêt Interdite, laissant seul le sorcier rembruni avec son traîneau et ses huit sombrals qui tiendraient sans conteste le rôle de rennes.

Alors que le silence retombait sur la clairière percée des premières rayons du soleil, Severus ne cessait d'invectiver Albus Dumbledore de noms d'oiseaux, le maudissant, lui et ses idées abracadabrantes qui finiraient par le tuer. Contrarié, il se mit à réfléchir tout en faisant les cents pas à proximité des sombrals qui le regardaient d'un air dubitatif, la neige crissant sous ses pieds à chacune de ses enfoncées.

« _Potion versée dans son jus de citrouille ?_ » songea le directeur des Serpentards en quête d'une vengeance digne de ce nom. Il secoua la tête perplexe et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « _Trop simple..._ »

Il fit encore quelques pas, puis, s'arrêta, une idée illuminant son esprit.

« _Des confiseries !_ » Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un rictus satisfait « _Croyez-moi Albus Dumbledore vous vous souviendrez de votre Noël !_ »

Ses pensées dérivant afin de déterminer quelle potion il allait bien pouvoir concocter histoire d'humilier un peu le vieux fou, il ne prit pas garde à l'arrivée des professeurs Flitwick et Granger.

\- **Bonjour Severus** , dit le professeur Flitwick après un temps de sa voix chantante, **vous semblez en grande réflexion ce matin**.

\- **En effet Filius** , répondit le sorcier de sa voix doucereuse.

« _Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à avoir l'air ridicule_ » constata-t-il en posant son regard sur le petit professeur accoutré d'une chemise rouge, d'un pantalon vert et d'un bonnet de même couleur qui le faisait ressembler à un lutin tout droit tiré d'un conte pour enfants.

\- **Granger** , la salua-t-il de son éternel ton formel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette gracile de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de Flitwick.

« _Délicieuse_ » s'avoua Severus, s'acharnant à garder ses pensées intérieures. Il fallait dire que même s'il s'évertuait à garder leur relation telle qu'elle l'avait été lors de sa scolarité, il devait avouer qu'elle était devenue particulièrement agréable à regarder, et ce, même si elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté. Lorgnant sur son corps, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par le décolleté en cœur de son long manteau bordeaux qui laissait pleinement entrevoir la naissance de ses seins. Juste en dessous, au niveau de sa taille, le vêtement s'évasait, révélant une robe d'un vert forêt qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, de longues bottes noires prenant le relais, recouvrant une bonne partie de ses jambes.

« _Vraiment délicieuse..._ » songea-t-il quittant les jolies courbes de sa collègue pour redresser son regard vers son visage comme par peur qu'elle ne le surprenne en train de la reluquer. Tombant dans les yeux noisettes soulignés d'un trait noir de la jeune professeur, Severus trouva bon qu'elle ait osé se mettre en valeur de la sorte. Même la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure avait été domptée pour l'occasion, de jolies boucles brunes retombant désormais sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage maquillé avec raffinement, une touche de rouge colorant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- **Professeur** , le salua-t-elle à son tour sans le quitter des yeux malgré l'embarra qu'il semblait lui causer.

La voix douce de sa collègue le ramenant à grande vitesse à la réalité, il décida de mettre un terme à cet échange de son timbre doucereux.

\- **Dumbledore ne tient pas à ce que nous fassions patienter les élèves, alors... y allons-nous ?**

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent et il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour grimper à l'intérieur du traineau, s'installant à l'arrière tout en évitant scrupuleusement de regarder la masse qui renfermait la multitude de cadeaux qu'il serait forcé de distribuer. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, et, alors que le professeur Flitwick montait à l'avant du traîneau, prêt à donner le départ aux huit sombrals, il fut rejoint par Granger qui prit place face à lui. Prêt à lui demander ce qu'elle croyez être en train de faire, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'installa en face de lui, sa posture actuelle lui donnant une superbe vue sur la peau découverte de ses jambes.

« _Ressaisis-toi mon vieux !_ » se gifla-t-il mentalement, son regard se portant aussitôt vers la Forêt Interdite alors que le professeur Flitwick amorçait le décollage du traîneau.

\- **Allons nous donner en spectacle !** dit Severus d'un ton ironique tandis que le traîneau prenait le chemin du château par la voie des airs.

Observant ce paysage qui avait toujours eut le don de l'apaiser même s'il en connaissait désormais les moindres recoins, Severus soupira. Il aurait mille fois préféré passer la matinée dans la chaleur confortable de son salon à lire plutôt que de « rendre service » au directeur.

\- **Oh allez professeur, desserrez les dents !** dit Hermione d'un ton tranquille après un court silence alors que le visage de l'homme restait impassible. **On dirait que vous vous rendez à Azkaban !**

\- **Miss Granger** , répondit le sorcier de sa voix lente et doucereuse, **je crains qu'Azkaban, même au temps où les Détraqueurs s'y trouvaient encore, ne soit rien à côté de tout cela !**

Accompagnant ses mots, Severus fit un geste de la main afin que la jeune femme ait tout le loisir de se moquer de son déguisement, ce qui ne manqua pas, un rire franc s'échappant rapidement de ses lèvres. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais vu en dehors de ses robes noires avait été particulièrement surprise de le découvrir dans cet accoutrement qui le rendait méconnaissable, seuls ses yeux d'un noir profond et son comportement ne pouvant duper personne.

\- **Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné la permission de vous moquer de moi Miss Granger !** fit-il d'un ton faussement grinçant.

\- **Ce n'était absolument pas dans mes intentions** , prétendit-elle entrant dans son jeu.

\- **Vraiment ?** la questionna-t-il, un rictus naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

\- **Je n'oserais pas ! Mais...**

Hésitante, la professeur se stoppa. Elle avait beau pincé ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre afin d'étouffer un nouveau rire, la coloration de ses joues et le pétillement amusé au fond de ses yeux ne purent leurrer Severus.

 **\- Vous voir avec de la couleur est tellement...**

\- **Surprenant ?** proposa-t-il d'un ton posé tout en haussant un sourcil. **N'ayez crainte Miss Granger, je redeviendrais l'infâme bâtard graisseux vivant au fond de ses cachots dès que nous en aurons fini avec tout ce cirque.**

Troublée par l'usage de ce surnom, Hermione détourna un instant la tête et observa l'horizon, le traîneau venant de dépasser l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, leur laissant une vue dégagée sur le Lac Noir qu'elle ne quitta pas du regard. Si elle n'avait jamais personnellement insulté le sorcier, développant au contraire une admiration profonde pour lui au fil de ses années d'études, et ce, même s'il l'avait ignoré tout du long, elle ne pouvait nier que la plupart des élèves l'affublaient de ce nom parmi tant d'autre.

\- **Vous ne devriez pas vous dénigrer !** dit-elle, croisant de nouveau son regard impossible à percer.

\- **Inutile de faire preuve de compassion à mon égard Granger**.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, en ayant assez de voir son collègue employer ce ton si défensif alors qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant réussi à tenir un échange sans véhémences.

\- **Inutile de croire que c'est le cas !**

Haussant un sourcil dédaigneux qui rendait son personnage de Père Noël ridicule, Severus la foudroya d'un regard qui aurait pu lui faire peur encore quelques années plus tôt et émit un ricanement méprisant.

\- **Et qu'étiez-vous donc en train de faire alors je vous pries ?** l'interrogea-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- **Je constatais !** dit-elle avec une certaine suffisance dans la voix. **Vous vous dénigrez Severus Snape, et vous seriez surpris d'apprendre que tous les élèves n'emploient pas ces noms idiots à votre égard.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été nommée au poste de professeur de Potions deux ans plus tôt, remplaçant son vis à vis qui avait hérité de celui des Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal, Hermione venait de recourir à son prénom au profit de l'usage professionnel qu'elle s'était évertuée à garder jusque-là, le nommant toujours professeur ou Monsieur. Bien que surpris par ce changement, Severus se ressaisit rapidement.

\- **Comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais fait vous-même !** cracha-t-il.

\- **C'est bien mal me connaître** , répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres, **car j'avais bien d'autres préoccupations plus importantes qu'une insulte.**

\- **Oh je vois** , fit Severus d'un ton railleur, **comme visiter les moindres recoins de la bibliothèque pour parfaire votre savoir en bonne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que vous êtes par exemple**.

\- **Touchée professeur !** répondit-elle d'une voix suave alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

« _Par Merlin_ » s'exclama mentalement Severus à l'entente du sous-entendu qui rodait dans ce dernier échange. « _Que cherche-t-elle à faire ?_ »

Le traîneau amorçant sa descente vers le collège, Hermione et Severus se turent jusqu'à ce que les sombrals ne s'arrêtent devant les portes du château. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione s'avança légèrement, ses fesses se trouvant désormais au bord du siège tandis que ses genoux entraient en contact avec ceux de son collègue.

\- **Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?**

 **\- Auriez-vous peur de moi professeur ?** le questionna-t-elle à son tour évitant sciemment de répondre à son interrogation.

\- **Peur ? De vous ?** ricana-t-il. **Je crains que vous ne me connaissiez pas non plus Miss Granger.**

\- **Nous sommes donc à égalité** , dit Hermione lui décochant un sourire tout en se redressant, puis, elle pointa du doigt la lourde hotte et poursuivit : **Vous allez avoir besoin de ça !**

Le regard du directeur des Serpentards dériva vers l'objet en question, une moue de dégoût déformant son visage, puis, revint vers la jeune femme qui se pinçait les lèvres, amusée par la situation.

\- **Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me rappeler mon horrible condition ?** demanda-t-il haussant un sourcil.

\- **Les enfants vous attendent Père Noël** , répondit-elle histoire d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, détournant le regard vers Poudlard qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes aux premiers levés.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un ricanement , et jeta un œil au collège où les plus jeunes attendaient déjà avec impatience sur le perron, leurs yeux probablement brillants de se voir remettre leurs présents par le Père Noël en personne.

« _S'ils me reconnaissent , je peux dire adieu à ma réputation_ ! » pensa-t-il. « _Plus personne ne voudra voir autre chose que cet instant si dégradant après ça... Des années à paraître intraitable parties en fumée..._ »

Songeant que même ôter des points et distribuer des retenues sans vergogne ne suffirait certainement pas cette fois-ci, Severus soupira d'un air lasse et sortit sa baguette. Inutile d'ajouter qu'il ne désirait pas se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà en devant transporter cette encombrante hotte sur son dos. D'un geste, il fit donc léviter la hotte sans prononcer un seul mot, et, lorsqu'il se retourna il se trouva face à une Hermione Granger étrangement proche de lui.

\- **J'espère avoir été assez sage pour que votre hotte me réserve également un cadeau** , dit-elle son regard s'accrochant au sien.

Severus sourit intérieurement, une idée germant dans son esprit. Si elle voulait jouer avec lui, elle n'allait pas être au bout de sa peine.

\- **Cela dépend...** répondit-il de son air impassible, refoulant un sourire. **Peut-être devriez-vous me prouver que vous êtes... une gentille fille ?**

Ayant parfaitement compris où son collègue voulait en venir, l'homme la relançant en quelques sortes sur les propos qu'elle avait tenu plus tôt en rapport avec la bibliothèque, Hermione lui adressa un sourire aguicheur et s'approcha de l'oreille du sorcier, son souffle chaud s'insinuant à l'intérieur.

\- **Dans ce cas** , susurra-t-elle tout contre son oreille, **je vais m'efforcer de vous montrer que Noël peut être amusant professeur.**

Sitôt sa phrase prononcée, elle s'approcha plus encore de l'oreille du sorcier qu'elle prit entre ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reculer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lui était resté muet face à tant d'audace à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu de sa part, bien qu'il sache qu'elle soit une ancienne Gryffondor. Si elle continuait sur cette lancée, la journée risquait fortement de s'avérer bien moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et il devait avouer que cette idée le réjouissait même. À son tour, il descendit de son carrosse de fortune, Granger s'étant déjà éclipsée pour rejoindre Filius quelques mètres plus loin, et fit quelques pas dans la neige pour rejoindre ses collègues. Sans perdre de temps, le professeur de Sortilèges ouvrit la marche mais Granger resta à ses côtés, ce qui lui parût étrange.

\- **Vous venez ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sympathique.

\- **Ais-je vraiment le choix ?** répliqua le sorcier en relevant la tête vers les portes ouvertes du château.

La jeune femme émit un rire léger, et, se tournant vers l'ancien Maître des Potions elle l'interrogea d'un air taquin.

\- **Me feriez-vous croire que le terrifiant professeur Snape aurait en vérité une peur bleue de ses élèves ?**

\- **Ne dites pas de sottises Miss Granger ! Il serait tout de même fâcheux que vous ne manquiez l'occasion d'obtenir votre « cadeau » tant désiré pour si peu** , répondit-il un sourire en coin. **Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, avancez je vous prie ! Plus vite nous en aurons fini avec ces cornichons, plus vite je pourrais juger de vos capacités à pouvoir être autre chose que cette insupportable Je-Sais-Tout que vous m'avez imposé durant toute votre scolarité.**

Faisant fi du sarcasme de l'homme, Hermione se mit à avancer d'un pas décidé vers le château, le sorcier la rejoignant rapidement sans pour autant la dépasser comme s'il trouvait sa compagnie appréciable.

Une fois le perron du château franchi, les trois professeurs costumés furent accueillis par quelques premières années qui regardèrent Severus les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant pas de pouvoir recevoir leurs cadeaux de la main du Père Noël. Quelques uns s'approchaient déjà, semblant prêt à sauter dans les bras de l'homme qui ne cilla pas.

\- **Les enfants** , intervint l'adjointe à la direction depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle. **Veuillez laisser un peu d'air à ce pauvre Père Noël où je crains que vous ne puissiez dire adieu à vos cadeaux avant même d'y avoir touché !**

La vieille femme sourit à ses confrères alors que tel un seul homme, les élèves reculaient, apeurés de voir leurs cadeaux s'évanouir dans la nature. Severus adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant en guise de remerciement à sa collègue qui reprit la parole :

\- **Bien, maintenant que tout le monde à mon attention, il semblerait que nous puissions procéder à la distribution. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît !**

Pressés de se voir remettre leurs biens, les élèves suivirent McGonagall au pas de courses à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, imités par le professeur Flitwick. Alors qu'Hermione allait suivre le mouvement, Severus lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper dans son élan.

\- **Pensez-vous qu'Albus ait pu être assez fou pour mettre son propre cadeau dans cette hotte ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête Professeur, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.**

Il ricana un instant et esquissa un sourire à la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

\- **Miss, ne croyez-vous pas que je puisse jouir d'une petite vengeance ?**

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

\- **J'en conviens, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.**

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la hotte flottante vers laquelle il prononça un accio informulé. Le contenu se mit immédiatement à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un petit paquet vienne se loger entre les mains du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

\- **Prenez-le** , dit-il en tendant le présent emballé avec soin à une Hermione incertaine.

\- **Attendez, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que votre vengeance se résume à ce que je garde le cadeau du directeur ?** ri la jeune professeur.

\- **J'ai visiblement sur-estimé votre intelligence Granger... Ne savez-vous pas qu'en tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, je peux me montrer bien plus retors que cela?**

 **\- Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ?** demanda-t-elle en pointant l'objet du doigt.

- **Connaissant le goût prononcé pour les confiseries du directeur** , annonça Severus de sa voix soyeuse, **je suis persuadé que ce paquet en renferme. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous vous rendiez dans la réserve et déversiez un peu de poudre à verrues à l'intérieur de la boîte.**

\- **Vous n'oseriez pas ?**

\- **Croyez-moi Miss** , déclara-t-il faisant mine d'avoir l'air lasse, **j'ai fais bien pire que cette petite farce.**

Songeant aux quatre-cents coups qu'ils avait pu faire dans le seul but de se venger perpétuellement des maraudeurs lorsqu'il était lui-même étudiant à Poudlard, Severus laissa un rictus sardonique étirer ses lèvres fines.

\- **Et pourquoi accepterais-je de vous aider ?**

\- **Et bien,** dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir à la question. **Sachant que je ne peux m'éclipser de la distribution de cadeaux, je pensais que vous pourriez... me rendre ce petit service, hum ?**

Le sorcier avait prononcé ses dernières paroles d'un ton charmeur auquel Hermione succomba, cette mission étant bien trop tentante pour qu'elle s'y refuse. Et puis, Snape n'avait en rien l'intention d'empoisonner le directeur, alors s'il voulait lui jouer un tour, pourquoi ne pas en être ? Après tout Dumbledore n'avait jamais facilité la vie de son ancien professeur qui en prenait constamment pour son grade, alors cette petite vengeance pouvait paraître amplement méritée en plus d'être drôle. Esquissant un sourire à l'homme qui commençait à s'impatienter, Hermione se décida enfin à lui donner une réponse.

\- **Marché conclu !** **Mais vous me devrez un cadeau mon cher !**

\- **N'allez pas trop vite en besogne Miss ! Nous conviendrons de cela lorsque vous aurez réussi !** répondit l'homme goguenard, refoulant un véritable sourire .

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'où provenait le son d'un entremêlement de voix, tandis qu'Hermione s'emparait du paquet et le réduisait afin de le dissimuler dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau.

\- **Faites-vite !** ajouta Severus songeant que quiconque puisse les surprendre.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis, pivota et se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux cachots, un sourire rêveur étirant désormais ses lèvres sans que Snape ne puisse le remarquer. S'il s'agissait du moyen de se faire valoir, il allait voir qu'Hermione Granger était capable de réussir la mission qu'il lui avait imposé.

Dès qu'il fut « débarrassé » de la jeune femme, dont il n'était pas parvenu à se détacher du regard tant qu'elle n'avait pas complètement disparu de sa vue, Severus se résigna à faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle où tous les regards s'étaient soudainement braqués sur lui. Regards qui n'insufflaient aucune haine à son égard, contrairement à l'habitude où ils étaient souvent suivis de commentaires disgracieux. Traversant la large pièce, il adopta une allure lente qui contrastait avec la rapidité avec laquelle il se mouvait habituellement dans la seule optique de pouvoir impressionner tous ces cornichons grâce à la magistrale envolée de sa longue cape noire. Grimaçant, l'homme posa le regard sur un large fauteuil de couleur rouge et argent qui semblait l'attendre, Minerva lui faisant discrètement signe d'avancer. À contrecoeur, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la directrice adjointe qui lui sourit d'un air contrit.

« _Voudrait-elle me faire croire qu'elle est désolée pour moi ?_ » ricana mentalement Severus. Tout à ses pensées, il saisit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer afin que sa hotte ne vienne atterrir à côté du siège qui n'attendait maintenant plus que son postérieur.

\- **J'savais qu'le Père Noël était sorcier !** s'exclama une petite voix fluette à proximité de la table des Poufsouffle.

\- **Ba oui idiot !** intervint un second élève. **Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'il ferait voler son traîneau sinon ?**

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?_ » pensa Severus désespéré par la situation alors que les plus jeunes continuaient à débattre sur le potentiel magique du Père Noël.

Lasse, il s'installa dans le fauteuil et, après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours, il se racla la gorge, tous se tournant de nouveau vers lui, le silence se faisant immédiatement.

« _Bien joué Severus ! Maintenant tu ne sais pas par où commencer, tu as envoyé Granger au fond des cachots d'où elle ne te seras d'aucune utilité et tous les regards sont braqués sur toi ! Félicitation !_ »

Détournant le regard à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, il tomba dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore qui semblait rire dans sa barbe, assis à sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs.

« _Rira bien qui rira le dernier !_ » songea Severus en jetant un œil aux portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, comme si Granger allait choisir cet instant pour faire son entrée.

\- **Père Noël ?** s'éleva une petite voix qui fit prendre conscience à Severus que son silence s'éternisait et qu'il devenait urgent de prendre la parole.

Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal fixa le groupe d'une petite dizaine d'enfants qui avaient privilégié des vêtements de saison plutôt que leurs habituels uniformes. Il fallait dire que la période de vacances leur permettait de faire ce petit écart dont personne n'avait voulu se priver, même certains professeurs sortant dans le châteaux sans leurs robes sorcières.

« _Allez Severus, trouve quelque chose à dire... N'importe quoi, mais trouve quelque chose bon sang !_ » Une seconde, il hésita à adresser un regard suppliant au directeur avant de se reprendre. En bon Serpentard qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, préférant de loin se débarrasser seul de cette tâche ingrate donnée par ce même vieux fou qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Assis sur son trône de fortune, Severus fit signe au professeur de Sortilèges s'approcher.

\- **Mon ami,** demanda-t-il en modulant sa voix. **Aurions-nous une liste des enfants qui ont été sages cette année ?**

Satisfait de cette formulation qui lui permettait de garder un certain sadisme, quelques visages se décomposant à l'entente de la phrase, Severus refoula un rictus qui cherchait à s'imprégner sur ses lèvres fines.

\- **Evidemment Père Noël** , répondit le petit homme en faisant apparaître un bout de parchemin grâce à un sort informulé.

- **Bien** , poursuivit Severus, **maintenant que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, qui a été sage ?**

Aussitôt, des sourires apparurent sur les visages de la petite troupe et des mains s'élevèrent dans les airs à une vitesse ahurissante, seule Granger pouvant certainement les surpasser. À cette pensée, il pensa qu'il aurait bien taquiné la demoiselle en question à ce sujet mais elle n'était toujours pas réapparue.

« _Espérons qu'elle revienne avant que je n'ai pu distribuer tous les cadeaux !_ »

Severus se tourna vers son collègue et tendit sa main vers le parchemin qu'il inspecta silencieusement, découvrant exactement onze noms d'élèves, mais également ceux de des professeurs qui se trouvaient dans la salle. D'un ton neutre, le professeur annonça le premier nom. Un garçon de onze ans et de taille moyenne vêtu de façon moldu s'avança alors timidement vers le fauteuil, impressionné par la haute stature du Père Noël tandis que Flitwick faisait appel à un accio pour faire parvenir le présent jusqu'à lui.

\- **Approchez pour le remercier** , lui glissa dans un murmure le petit professeur en lui remettant son bien. **Il ne mord pas vous savez !**

L'enfant acquiesça et fit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de Severus. Ce dernier restait de marbre sur son siège, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur les accoudoirs.

\- **M... Merci Père Noël** , bredouilla le gamin dont il avait reconnu l'appartenance à la maison Poufsouffle.

« _Comme c'est touchant !_ » pensa Severus d'un air railleur, refoulant un rictus de poindre sur ses lèvres. « _J'adorerais le ridiculiser, mais décemment, ce personnage ne doit pas en être capable._ » À la place, il se contenta de formalités et renvoya le gosse vers ses camarades sans même l'avoir autorisé à le toucher. Sans perdre de temps, il enchaîna avec le second nom sur sa liste et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'entrée de Granger alors qu'il venait de remettre son cadeau à une sixième année de Serpentard.

\- **Pardonnez mon retard Monsieur le directeur** , s'excusa la jeune femme. **J'ai fais un détour par les cuisines afin d'amener une boisson et de quoi grignoter à notre cher Père Noël qui doit mourir de faim.**

Dumbledore lui adressa un large sourire et lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, une tasse fumante dans une main et une assiette contenant quelques biscuits dans l'autre. Une fois à la hauteur de Snape, elle lui tendit la tasse, leurs mains se frôlant alors qu'il en regardait le contenu.

\- **Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez un thé à l'éternel chocolat chaud.**

\- **Je vous remercie** , répondit-il poliment.

\- **Oh ! Et j'ai retrouvé ceci dans le hall,** ajouta-elle en sortant de l'un de ses poches un cadeau qu'elle fit revenir à sa taille normale. **Il a dû tomber de votre hotte tout à l'heure.**

Étonné de voir que l'emballage du cadeau n'était pas le même que celui du directeur et que le paquet était bien plus petit, Severus comprit qu'elle avait dû ruser afin que Dumbledore ne se rende compte de rien. Il lui décerna un véritable sourire, s'apercevant qu'elle était digne d'appartenir à la maison qu'il représentait depuis tant d'années.

\- **Que ferais-je donc sans vous ma chère ?** dit-il sur un ton théâtral.

\- **Je crains d'avoir à avouer à tout ce petit monde que vous auriez certainement perdu l'esprit** , le taquina-t-elle gentiment tout en lui proposant un biscuit qu'il accepta sans broncher.

Dès qu'il fut servit, elle déposa l'assiette sur la table la plus proche, prit un biscuit au chocolat qu'elle croqua et invita les élèves à en faire de même. Pendant que tous s'étaient approchés, même Dumbledore n'ayant pu résister à la tentation d'une petite gourmandise, Hermione adressa un clin d'oeil à son collègue et déposa le paquet qu'elle lui avait montré ainsi que celui du directeur auquel elle redonna sa taille tandis que le vieil homme était occupé à mâchouiller son biscuit.

\- **Surprenante** , dit Severus d'une voix basse qui se voulait cajoleuse. **Mais pour qui est ce nouveau cadeau ? Je ne crois pas avoir fait tomber le moindre paquet tout à l'heure.**

\- **Oh !** fit Hermione faussement surprise. **Il se peut que ce soit le mien en fait.**

\- **Auriez-vous peur que je ne tienne pas mes promesses ?**

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha plus encore et prit place sur l'accoudoir, caressant d'une main la joue barbue du sorcier.

\- **Aucunement ! Seulement, il me fallait trouver une solution pour ne pas être soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit.**

Severus acquiesça. Elle avait vraiment songé à tout cela en un temps record. Se souvenant de la boisson qu'elle lui avait concocté, il la porta à ses lèvres et se laissa submerger par le mélange à la fois doux et épicé du breuvage qui contenait du thé noir, mais aussi un arrière goût de réglisse, de guarana et de poivre rose*. Le mélange cheminant vers l'esprit de l'ancien Maître des Potions, il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait fait ingurgiter.

\- **J'aurais dû me méfier de cette délicate attention** , dit-il lui remettant la tasse entre les mains de la jeune femme. **Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas duper le Maître en Potions que je suis ?**

\- **À quel sujet ?**

\- **Ne jouez pas aux innocentes avec moi !**

\- **Je vous assure que je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.**

Dumbledore qui avait redressé la tête à la dernière exclamation d'Hermione observait maintenant l'étrange échange entre les deux professeurs.

\- **Puisque vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, allez-y, buvez !**

\- **Soit !** Soupira Hermione.

Elle rapprocha la tasse de ses lèvres, et, voyant qu'il restait bien les trois quarts du breuvage, décida d'en boire une gorgée, sachant pertinemment ce que le mélange de ces différents éléments produisait.

\- **Satisfait ?** demanda Hermione d'air air faussement énervée tout en lui restituant la tasse dans laquelle il jeta un regard au cas où elle l'ai berné.

\- **Maintenant que nous sommes à égalité, oui ! Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait dommage de gaspiller le reste du breuvage ?**

\- **Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !**

\- **La mémoire vous reviendrait-elle ?** dit-il sur son éternel ton sarcastique.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains, leur faisant détourner l'attention l'un de l'autre.

\- **Il me semble que la distribution n'est pas terminé les enfants ! Qui n'a pas encore eu son cadeau ?**

Deux mains s'élevèrent et le professeur poussa les deux élèves à avancer vers leurs professeurs.

\- **Êtes-vous certains d'être sur ma liste ?** demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil. **Je ne vous vois pas !**

Les deux élèves s'entre-regardèrent et baissèrent la tête.

\- **Ne faites pas cette tête les enfants** , dit Hermione. **Je suis certaine que le Père Noël vous fait simplement une plaisanterie.**

Elle s'empara du parchemin que tenait son collègue, et, après un avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la hotte. Les yeux de Severus dévièrent alors vers le corps de la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant pliée en deux à la recherche des cadeaux, et qui, selon lui, aurait mieux eu à lui offrir si elle n'avait pas porté ce si long manteau.

« _Par Merlin qu'elle se dépêche avec ces deux décérébrés et qu'on en finisse !_ »

Comme si elle avait entendu sa supplique, Hermione se redressa lentement et remit leurs présents aux deux garçons qui la remercièrent avant de s'avancer à leur tour vers Severus. D'un signe de main, il leur fit signe de s'éloigner et tous prirent ce geste comme de la fatigue de la part de l'homme censé se faire vieux.

\- **Vous devriez reprendre un peu de thé Père Noël** , proposa Dumbledore.

Severus jeta un regard à sa tasse et la posa aussitôt sur un guéridon à proximité de son fauteuil, se doutant que le vieux fou en avait probablement deviné le contenu, puisque, de toute évidence, rien ne pouvait lui échapper dans ce château. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et prit la parole :

\- **Miss, pourriez-vous offrir son présent à Monsieur le directeur je vous pries ? Je ne voudrais pas faire patienter notre hôte plus longtemps.**

\- **Bien entendu Père Noël !**

La jeune femme restée à côté de la hotte fit cette fois appel à la magie pour faire s'envoler le petit paquet jusqu'aux bras de Dumbledore qui les remercia vivement. Aussitôt, le vieux sorcier ôta l'emballage et découvrit une boîte de Fondants au Chaudron qu'il ouvrit. Sa main passant au-dessus des confiseries, Hermione retint son souffle.

\- **Allez-y directeur, vous en mourrez d'envie !**

\- **Merci Père Noël ! Mais je devrais peut-être attendre un peu.**

\- **Allons, un seul n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche !** ajouta Severus un rictus pointant au bord de ses lèvres.

C'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore pétillaient de joie à la vue de ces petites douceurs qu'il avait patiemment attendu de pouvoir manger. Lorsqu'il saisit enfin l'une des confiseries sa main se couvrit de verrues qui commençaient à naître aussi sur son poignet tout en remontant vers son bras. Severus ricana et trouva le regard d'une Hermione incertaine de l'attitude à avoir, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

\- **Je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de nous éclipser** , dit Severus à voix basse en se redressant.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le professeur lui empoignait le poignet et la traînait en toute hâte vers la sortie ou personne ne les prit en chasse, certainement trop occupé par la main du directeur. Une fois dans le hall, il préféra de loin le chemin des étages plutôt que celui de ses appartements ou ceux d'Hermione qui seraient les premiers lieux où l'on viendrait les chercher. Arrivée au quatrième, il traversa une partie du couloir, ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Alors qu'Hermione avançait dans la pièce, prenant appuie sur le bureau abandonné pour la journée de Madame Pince, Severus jeta un sort de verrouillage ainsi qu'un second de confusion sur la porte.

\- **Et maintenant ?** demanda Hermione le rouge aux joues d'avoir marché si vite.

\- **Maintenant vous m'aidez à me rendre mon apparence.**

\- **Ça, vous pouvez le faire vous-même !** répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

\- **Je crains fort que non Miss... Je n'ai jamais développé le moindre talent en Métamorphoses et Minerva en sait quelque chose, elle pourra l'affirmer.**

\- **J'aurais aimé voir ça !** ri Hermione.

\- **Je puis vous assurez Miss Granger que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.**

La petite sorcière secoua la tête amusée, puis, sortit sa baguette.

\- **C'est quand même dommage, le rouge vous sied à ravir !**

Un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux plus tard, Hermione lui rendait sa véritable physionomie. Sa barbe blanche disparût laissant place à son teint pâle et son nez crochu, tout comme le renflement de son ventre qui s'éclipsa totalement, ne laissant plus au professeur que sa taille fine. Les vêtements noirs dont la cape vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille affinaient quant à eux de nouveau son caractère.

\- **Voilà qui est mieux !**

\- **Dois-je vous rappeler que vous me devez un cadeau ?** le questionna-t-elle.

\- **Pour avoir mis de la poudre à verrue dans les confiseries du directeur ?** ricana Severus. **Je crains que cet acte ne soit pas des plus sages Miss Granger !**

- **Ne cherchez pas à vous dérober ! Sans mon aide vous n'auriez ne serait-ce pu qu'effleurer l'idée d'une vengeance et...**

« _Vous avez raison Miss, mais il me faudra plus que ça..._ » pensa Severus alors qu'Hermione terminait de se justifier avec un argument de choc.

\- **… vous seriez encore en train d'essayer de retrouver votre apparence sans mon intervention... Je mérite donc la récompense promise, ne croyez-vous pas ?**

« _C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire rouler dans la farine mon vieux Severus !_ »

\- **Très bien... Et...** concéda le directeur des Serpentards incertain. **que désirez-vous ?**

\- **Le thé ne vous a pas suffit à deviner ?**

\- **Probablement, mais je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche.**

Hermione lui fit un sourire carnassier et répondit d'une voix suave et pleine d'envies :

\- **Éveillez mes sens professeur !**

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus directe tout en faisant clairement référence au breuvage qu'elle lui avait fait avaler, ce dernier donnant tonus et vigueur à celui ou celle qui le prenait.

\- **Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux Miss Granger !** susurra Severus de sa voix doucereuse, ne voulant pas lui sauter dessus bien qu'elle ne le mette en appétit.

\- **J'ai toujours aimé les jeux dangereux professeur** , répondit-elle sur le même ton. **Vous devriez le savoir...**

Ça, c'était certain. Durant toute sa scolarité elle s'était retrouvée dans des situations périlleuses, frôlant même parfois la mort. Puis, pourchassant les horcruxes de Voldemort avec ses deux amis, elle avait été jusqu'à supporté la torture de cette folle de Lestrange. Alors incontestablement, elle aimait le danger. Il n'en fallut pas plus au sorcier pour prendre sa décision.

\- **Dans ce cas... Les recoins de cette bibliothèque que vous semblez si bien connaître devraient nous être utiles... Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Hermione s'approcha du sorcier en silence et, sans la moindre crainte, lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans les rangées les plus lointaines de la bibliothèque. Là, il la plaqua sans ménagement contre l'une des tables de travail attenantes à l'une des rangées, mit ses mains de part et d'autre du corps d'Hermione et fondit sur les lèvres que la jeune femme entrouvrit illico pour un baiser ardent, laissant libre cours à leurs langues qui se trouvèrent et s'emmêlèrent comme si elles n'étaient que de vieilles amies. Bientôt, les mains d'Hermione s'ajoutèrent à l'équation, glissant dans le dos du sorcier, tandis que celles de Severus dérivèrent, pour l'une dans la chevelure de l'ancienne Gryffondor, pour l'autre, dans son dos, la rapprochant plus encore de lui, ne laissant alors plus le moindre espace vide entre eux. Le souffle court, Severus quitta la bouche chaude de son amante pour glisser contre son cou dénudée qu'elle lui offrit gracieusement, et qui, dans son prolongement, promettait monts et merveilles. Mont qu'il saisit d'une main et pressa, Hermione retenant un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

\- **N'ayez crainte Hermione** , murmura-t-il avec lenteur à son oreille dont il suça le lobe. **Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici.**

La dite Hermione tiqua la volupté avec laquelle l'homme avait prononcé son prénom et ferma les yeux.

 **\- Vous vouliez que j'éveille vos sens n'est-ce pas ?** poursuivit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant tout contre la peau de la jeune femme qui hocha la tête. **Alors laissez-les s'exprimer...**

Créant la surprise chez son amante, Severus abaissa ses mains jusqu'aux fesses d'Hermione qu'il caressa avant de les empoigner afin de la soulever et la poser sur la table. S'il pouvait assurer une chose, c'est qu'elle allait être servie car il ne comptait pas faillir à la tâche qui l'incombait. Suivant les conseils de son amant qui avait repris son activité et laissait maintenant ses lèvres vagabonder jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins en un tracé de baisers volages, elle se concentra sur les sensations, son corps frémissant sous le plaisir. Satisfait des réactions qu'il obtenait rien que par le biais de caresses, Severus sourit et remonta un instant vers les lèvres de la sorcière qu'il captura avec délicatesse. Déstabilisée par le soudain élan de passion qu'il y mettait, Hermione stoppa le voyage de ses mains et repoussa légèrement Severus qui l'interrogea d'un regard incompréhensif.

\- **Vous ne faites pas ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ?**

La question pouvait paraître absurde mais était loin de l'être, car Hermione avait beau lui avoir fait boire un thé aux vertus aphrodisiaques contre son gré, il n'en avait avalé qu'en trop petite dose pour que cela fasse réellement effet, elle-même n'en ressentant aucuns.

\- **Je vous avez bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu dangereux** , lui répondit-il de sa voix basse après un long silence. **Libre à vous de partir si...**

\- **Severus** , le coupa-t-elle de sa voix douce, sa main droite s'élevant pour venir à la rencontre de la joue du sorcier qu'elle caressa du bout du pouce. **Là n'est pas la question.**

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Les deux obsidiennes brûlantes de désir pour celle qu'il évitait scrupuleusement du regard en disant long sur le sorcier qui avait tout l'air d'un enfant à qui il fallait apprendre bien des choses, et ce, même s'il avait dû en voir d'autres avant elle. Délicatement, elle scella leurs lèvres et d'un accord tacite, déboutonna les premiers boutons de la redingote de l'homme qui se laissa faire, guidant ses mains vers les hanches de la jeune femme qu'il rapprocha de son corps, leurs bouches demeurant unis.

Qui les eu surpris aurait pu les prendre pour un couple de longue date se livrant à des ébats peu conformes à la moyenne, mais la vérité était tout autre. Enfermés dans cette bulle de bien être qu'eux seuls étaient capable de percer lorsqu'ils en conviendraient ensemble, car le plaisir de l'un faisait celui de l'autre, ils n'avaient que faire des préjugés. Prenant le temps de se découvrir pour la première fois, Hermione et Severus firent tomber les vêtements de l'autre un à un, profitant de chaque bout de peau découvert pour éveiller les sens de son amant, les gémissements emplissant cet espace de la bibliothèque ordinairement silencieux. Les peaux se frôlèrent minutieusement, assimilant chaque sensibilité de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien qu'un sourire sur les lèvres d'une Hermione ravie d'avoir poussé l'ancien Maître des Potions à se livrer à elle, lui prouvant ainsi que Noël pouvait être l'occasion de passer un agréable moment. Maître des Potions qui prodiguait à présent des soins autour de son bas ventre, la forçant à s'appuyer contre l'étagère, une main crispée sur le rebord de la table tandis que la seconde massait la chevelure de jais. Un nouveau gémissement suivit d'une supplique fit relever la tête à Severus dont un sourire cruel retroussait les lèvres. Il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Pas encore. D'un mouvement qui se voulait d'une infinie lenteur, il se redressa, entoura Hermione de l'un de ses bras, l'accolant à lui afin que ses jambes viennent encercler sa haute taille, puis, il fit voguer sa main jusqu'à la féminité d'Hermione qu'il venait à peine d'abandonné et la massa. Entre deux gémissements, Hermione laissa l'une de ses petites mains s'égarer sur le membre durci du sorcier mais fut prestement repoussée, l'homme refusant qu'elle lui prodigue le moindre plaisir, conformément à sa requête qui mentionnait d'éveiller ses sens à elle. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle fut interrompu par Severus qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dirigeant un baiser appliqué qui la fit fondre. Il en profita pour délaisser le bas-ventre de la petite sorcière afin de guider sa verge vers l'entrée de la jeune femme qu'il pénétra d'une seule poussée, lui extirpant un gémissement qui mourut aussitôt dans la bouche de l'homme. Sans mot dire, il esquissa sourire entre les lèvres de la jeune femme et se recula légèrement alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle d'une extrême lenteur. Nul ne pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, la bibliothèque tremblant sous les coups de rein précis d'un Severus cherchant à répondre à la requête de sa belle qui laissait échapper des sons incohérents, s'agrippant tantôt à lui, tantôt au bois de l'étagère qui la soutenait, tandis que lui dévorait la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée, naviguant entre ses lèvres, son cou et sa poitrine. Alternant la cadence de ses mouvements, il les mena vers d'autres contrées, Hermione trépassant avant lui, se contractant autour de son membre qui n'en demandait pas plus pour la rejoindre, ses allées et venues devenant erratiques.

\- **Joyeux Noël Severus !** souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut quelque peu repris ses esprits, replaçant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui avait glissé devant les yeux du sorcier.

\- **N'était-ce pas à moi de vous offrir un cadeau ?** tiqua Severus.

\- **Et je dois avouer que cette mission a été accomplie à la perfection** , sourit-elle, le compliment étant sincère.

\- **Dans ce cas, pourquoi me souhaiter cela ?**

Le caractère taciturne de l'homme reprenant le dessus, Hermione l'obligea à la regarder, relevant sa tête vers elle à l'aide de deux doigts et annonça :

\- **Et bien... À moins que tu préfères que je porte un nœud pour être plus explicite, je veux... être ton cadeau... Et pas seulement pour aujourd'hui si tu veux bien de moi.**

Severus resta de marbre face à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite. S'il n'avait jamais aimé Noël, ayant toujours détesté cette période et les cadeaux qui allaient avec, celui que lui faisait Hermione était sans doute le plus beau de tous. Après un moment de réflexion qui sembla une éternité à la jeune sorcière qui commençait à prendre froid, Severus approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et scella leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser, préférant les actes aux mots.

\- **J'imagine que ça veut dire oui !**

\- **En effet !**

Hermione soupira d'aise et l'enserra dans ses bras. Se reculant de l'emprise de la jeune femme, Severus ramassa leurs vêtements et tendit sa robe à Hermione qui descendait de son perchoir. Lorsqu'ils furent vêtus plus sommairement qu'à leur arrivée, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la bibliothèque et gagnèrent les appartements d'Hermione, bien plus proches que ceux du directeur des Serpentards, puisqu'ils étaient situés au deuxième étage.

Ce jour-là, personne ne revu ni ne se soucia de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger, tous les regards étant braqués sur l'infirmerie où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur avait en effet développé une soudaine angoisse à la vue de confiseries.

* Ce n'est pas une invention de ma part. Le thé noir associé à des racines de réglisses, des graines de guarana, du poivre rose et des épices a pour vertu l'éveil des sens.

Pour ce défi, les contraintes étaient les suivantes :

\- Pairing HG x SS

\- L'histoire doit être légère, drôle, amusante / Interdiction de drame.

\- OS ou mini fic (5chapitres)

\- Lemon autorisé mais pas obligatoire / Interdiction de rapport forcé.

J'espère donc avoir tout respecté ! :)


End file.
